This invention relates to recreational vehicles and to air handling and heat transfer units for recreational vehicles.
Between 300,000 and 400,000 recreational vehicles (RVs) are produced each year in the United States. These are primarily vans and panel trucks that are modified by RV manufacturers. One-third of the units are trailers that are not self-propelled. The majority of these are attached to cars and trucks by a ball-type hitch. A growing proportion, however, are towed by pickup trucks with fifth-wheel hitches mounted on the truck bed. This arrangement permits a greater loading on the hitch. Motor homes built on truck chassis that have been supplied by major truck manufacturers to the builders account for the balance of recreational vehicle production.
Many recreational vehicles, especially self-propelled motor homes, are now furnished with refrigeration units for heating and cooling interior spaces. Although refrigeration units are highly desirable for providing conditioned air spaces, they labor vigorously and consume large amounts of energy in providing interior spaces with conditioned air when the outdoor temperature is high.
Thus, there is a need for an improved RV heat transfer apparatus that is efficient and economical, and for novel and useful attachments that are adapted and arranged for maintaining the efficiency and cost effectiveness of existing RV refrigeration units.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in improvements concerning recreational vehicles and improved heat transfer apparatus for recreational vehicles. An exemplary embodiment of the invention consists of a recreational vehicle having an attached refrigeration unit including heat-dissipating coils and heat-collecting coils. An evaporative cooler disposed adjacent the condenser is capable of pre-cooling air to the heat-dissipating coils, and a thermostat control assembly is capable of sensing ambient temperature and activating the evaporative cooler when the ambient temperature reaches a threshold ambient temperature providing pre-cooled air to the heat-dissipating coils. Preferably, the evaporative cooler consists of a housing supporting the media, a water source coupled in fluid communication with the media and an associated valve, which is movable between a closed position preventing water from passing to the media from the water source and an open position permitting water to pass from the water source to the media. The water source consists of a reservoir supported by the housing. In another embodiment, the water source consists of a dedicated water source, namely, a water faucet or other form of dedicated water source. The evaporative cooler is designed for removable emplacement in operative relationship with the refrigeration unit, and is preferably attached to the refrigeration unit and secured in place with straps. The straps are preferably adjustable, such as with buckle assemblies or the like. The evaporative cooler can be furnished with an adjustable leg kit for facilitating varying installation requirements.
Another embodiment of the invention consists of a recreational vehicle having an attached refrigeration unit including heat-dissipating coils and heat-collecting coils. The refrigeration unit is capable of transferring heat out of the recreational vehicle by moving air into the recreational vehicle through the heat-collecting coils by way of opposing first and second inlets of the refrigeration unit. A first evaporative cooler disposed adjacent the first inlet is capable of pre-cooling air to the heat-dissipating coils by way of the first inlet. A second evaporative cooler disposed adjacent the second inlet is capable of pre-cooling air to the heat-dissipating coils by way of the second inlet. A thermostat control assembly is also provided, which is capable of sensing ambient temperature and activating the first and second evaporative coolers when the ambient temperature reaches a threshold ambient temperature providing pre-cooled air to the heat-dissipating coils. Preferably, the first evaporative cooler consists of a housing supporting the first media, a water source coupled in fluid communication with the media and an associated valve, which is movable between a closed position preventing water from passing to the first media from the water source and an open position permitting water to pass from the water source to the first media. The water source consists of a reservoir supported by the housing. In another embodiment, the water source consists of a dedicated water source, namely, a water faucet or other form of dedicated water source. The second evaporative cooler consists of a housing supporting the second media, a water source coupled in fluid communication with the media and an associated valve, which is movable between a closed position preventing water from passing to the second media from the water source and an open position permitting water to pass from the water source to the second media. The water source consists of a reservoir supported by the housing. In another embodiment, the water source consists of a dedicated water source, namely, a water faucet or other form of dedicated water source. If a dedicated water source is employed, it may be used for both the first and second evaporative coolers if desired. The first and second evaporative coolers are designed for removable emplacement in operative relationship with the refrigeration unit, and are preferably attached to the refrigeration unit and to each other and secured in place with straps. The straps are preferably adjustable, such as with buckle assemblies or the like. The evaporative coolers can each be furnished with an adjustable leg kit for facilitating varying installation requirements.
Consistent with the foregoing, the invention also contemplates associated methods.